Virtual reality is an immersive form of multimedia which involves displaying a virtual world within a user device, which is typically a headset worn by the user which has two screens (one for each eye) displaying part of the virtual world dependent on the position and/or orientation of the user detected using sensors. Headphones are also usually provided in the headset providing audio and thereby augmenting the virtual experience. The virtual world may be computer generated from a real world space captured using a suitable camera system comprising multiple camera sensors oriented in respective directions, typically capturing a 360 degree view field. Nokia's OZO® camera is one such device, providing both spatial video and audio signals for processing and rendering using suitable virtual reality software on a computer system. Sensor signals received from the headset are used by the computer system to determine the spatial location and eye orientation of the user within the virtual space, and therefore a view sector to display to the screens. The view sector will be a limited angle, less than the full view field and leaves one or more non-viewed sectors within which events may occur. The virtual world may be delivered by a live feed from the camera in a real world space, or may be stored in advance.
Events occurring within a non-viewed sector of the virtual world may be of interest to the user. However, the user is required to turn their head away from the viewed sector to view this event, which may actually be less interesting or important than the event they were originally viewing.